In the past, standard metallographic preparation methods have not been acceptable in that their polishing procedures rounded the silicon carbide particles and left them in relief and the aluminum was not scratch-free and clean using these processes. Accordingly, there is a need for a metallographic preparation method for preparation of particulate filled aluminum metal matrix composite material having silicon therein.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a new preparation method that enables one to obtain a flat, scratch-free, representative sample of a subject aluminum metal matrix composite material for microscopic examination and evaluation.
Another object of this invention is to provide a preparation method in which simple grinding and polishing steps are provided but yet accomplish precision samples for examination and evaluation.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method which brings out the shape and size of the individual particulate in the aluminum metal matrix in the composite material.
Still further object of this invention is to provide a preparation method in which the silicon carbide particles are not left in relief and a process in which the aluminum is left scratch-free and clean.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.